Snogwarts: Revenge
by SNOGWARTS
Summary: Molly Prewett makes a bad decision concerning Narcissa Black. Lucius Malfoy will have his revenge. Mildly violent.


SNOGWARTS: Revenge

By: The Marauder Named Prongs

Assigned by: VerbalKlepto

A Molly (Prewett) Weasley/Lucius Malfoy Pairing

Molly Prewett was not an exceptionally attractive girl. She was a red-headed, freckle-faced sixteen year old girl whose temper could light a fire. She was a Gryffindor Prefect, and she took her position very seriously. Like any good Gryffindor, she had absolutely no problem with telling off Slytherins who were out of line. Some considered her fearless; Lucius Malfoy considered her ignorant.

"Miss Black!" rang the scolding voice of Molly Prewett late one evening. She was helping Professor McGonagall patrol the halls, having been informed of some mysterious meeting between the third year Slytherins. She was prowling the second floor corridor when she saw a whip of blond hair skirt around a corner. She easily caught up with the delinquent. It was Narcissa Black. "What are you doing out of your Common Room?" she demanded, her wand lowered but still firmly grasped. She had heard much about the Black family at home and at Hogwarts. They were not to be taken lightly.

As expected, Narcissa's response was an awful sneer that distorted her elegant features. "None of your business, Prewett," she spat.

Molly was enraged. How dare she speak that way! Her grasp tightened on her wand. "I will be reporting you to Professor McGonagall," Molly promised, eying Narcissa dangerously. "Where are the others?"

Narcissa laughed a cold, dark laugh that resembled her sister's too closely. Her sister, Bellatrix Black, was by far the maddest of the Black family's newest generation. That fact held a lot of weight, as the whole lot of the Blacks were mad. "There were no others, you fool!" Narcissa announced angrily.

And that was it. No smug little aristocratic pureblood was going to treat Molly Prewett like she was unworthy of magical blood! Not without paying for it. "Fine!" Molly screeched, "Don't tell me where they are!" She raised her wand angrily, wordlessly shooting a spell straight at Narcissa's chest. The younger girl didn't have time to react before the Stunning spell connected. Smiling smugly, Molly levitated the stunned Narcissa Black down the corridor. Professor McGonagall was prowling the floor above.

When McGonagall spotted Molly and her package, she gave a sharp shriek. "Miss Prewett! What is the meaning of this?" she gestured at Narcissa's lifeless body, her face glowing red in anger and frustration. "I asked you to help me catch students out of bed, but I did not mean so literally!"

Molly dropped Narcissa unceremoniously. "I caught her sneaking around the second floor corridor, Professor," Molly explained, "When she spotted me, she attacked. I had to defend myself." The lie had flowed so smoothly from her tongue, there was no reason to suspect it.

"Release her immediately!" McGonagall ordered.

With a sharp, careless flick of her wrist, Molly woke Narcissa. The younger girl stood quickly, trying to gather her robes and her dignity. "Miss Prewett tells me you attacked her in the corridor below, Narcissa," McGonagall said in a dangerous tone.

"She's lying!" Narcissa cried indignantly.

Molly opened her mouth furiously in retaliation, "Sh - !"

"Silence!" McGonagall interrupted fiercely. "Miss Black, twenty points from Slytherin for wandering the corridors at this Ungodly hour." The finality of her tone kept Narcissa's mouth from opening. Glaring daggers at Molly, Narcissa turned sharply heading down the corridor in the direction of the Dungeons.

With a heavy sigh, McGonagall turned her stern glare on Molly. "Miss Prewett," she said in a low whisper, "There is absolutely no excuse for using magic on another student." She pursed her lips in a thin line, "Ten points from Gryffindor for your poor judgment."

Molly hung her head before taking her leave. Maybe she shouldn't have lost her temper. Arthur was always complaining about her terrible temper. He blamed it on her red hair, saying his mother was the same way. Molly was never sure if he meant this offensively or endearingly. She assumed it was the latter. Even so, there was no denying that Narcissa Black had more than deserved what Molly had delivered. It had been a long time coming. The Blacks needed to be taught a lesson and Molly Prewett was more than happy to supply it. Even if it was to the youngest Black currently attending Hogwarts.

When she reached the Gryffindor Tower, she found Arthur Weasley waiting up for her. He really was a sweet boy. "Arthur," she said smiling as she sat gracefully upon his lap, "What's kept you up so late?"

He leaned in a kissed her softly. "Nothing, my dear," he replied. "Did you find the Slytherins?"

Molly nodded. "One of them."

Arthur peered at her wearily. That look on her face spoke a million words. "Which one?" he asked cautiously.

Molly sneered. It was really all the answer Arthur needed. She had lost her temper and done something foolish again. "Narcissa Black," Molly replied, looking at Arthur with anger in her eyes. "And she deserved what she got."

Arthur shook his head, pinching the bridge of his nose in the fashion of a wise, old man. "You have to be careful with the Blacks, Molly. You know this." She shrugged indifferently. "You know Narcissa Black is betrothed to Lucius Malfoy, do you not?"

Again, Molly shrugged carelessly. "So what, Arthur?" she demanded angrily, "I'm not afraid of Lucius Malfoy." Her face was fierce as she looked at her boyfriend. "Are you?" she asked dangerously.

Arthur shook his head in exasperation. "I just worry about you, Mol," he said honestly, "They're dangerous people. I… I can't keep you safe all the time."

At this, Molly couldn't help but smile. She kissed Arthur gently, letting him know that she appreciated his worry, not that she felt he had anything to worry about. What could Lucius Malfoy or any of the Blacks do to Molly Prewett at school? There were teachers and students everywhere. They couldn't touch her here. Right?

* * *

"Well, well, well," came a low, cold voice from the opposite end of the seventh floor corridor, where Arthur Weasley was currently patrolling, Prefect badge placed confidently on his chest. The voice began again, from behind Arthur, causing him to turn around swiftly. "How nice to see you, Weasley."

It was Lucius Malfoy.

Arthur automatically whipped out his wand, pointing it directly at Lucius' face. He tried to keep the fear out of his expression and movements as he spoke. "What are you doing here, Malfoy?" he asked, aware that Lucius was also a Prefect, who should be patrolling several corridors below.

Lucius shrugged casually, a disturbing smile on his face. "Looking for you, actually," he replied, his grin widening sickeningly.

Arthur could feel the perspiration building on his forehead. He was no coward and he could certainly fight, but Malfoy was hardly ever alone. And Arthur had a feeling he knew what this was about. This was some sort of twisted revenge for what Molly had done to Narcissa Black. The thought nearly stopped his heart. It would be safe to bet that Bellatrix Black was not far away. Out of every Slytherin in the castle, there were none more feared than Bellatrix Black. To put it lightly, she was insane. She was volatile and someone who you did not want to fight. As if on cue, Bellatrix Black appeared through a door that had not been there a moment before.

"I have her, Lucius," she said coldly. "Let us get a move on before anyone else decides to show up." Lucius nodded. Arthur's heartbeat fluttered into overdrive. He pointed his wand at Bellatrix as she approached him, intending to stun her. Before the words could have slipped through his mind, Lucius Malfoy had him in a full body bind. There was nothing he could do as he heard his wand clatter to the floor just seconds before his body crashed.

"Quickly!" he heard Bellatrix exclaim, as Lucius levitated his body towards the door that had not been there before. "The oaf fell so hard, someone was bound to have heard that!" Arthur couldn't speak. Every muscle on his face was paralyzed. He could not shout for help as he was dropped unceremoniously on a cold, tiled floor on the other side of the door.

Bellatrix shot hard-binding ropes at his torso as Lucius lifted the body bind. Arthur struggled, trying and failing to stand. Lucius lifted him to his feet with a flick of his wand. Bellatrix gagged him, and magically restrained him against the wall. It was only then that Arthur realized exactly what these two Slytherins had concocted in revenge. On the opposite side of the room lay the seemingly lifeless body of Molly Prewett, sprawled quite indecently across a luxurious, queen-sized bed. Her hands and feet were bound; a gag similar to his own was shoved in her mouth. His mind was racing as the bile climbed in his throat. He never, _ever_ would have imagined Lucius Malfoy to be capable of something so horrible. He struggled against the ropes binding him as if his life depended on it. The harder he struggled, the tighter they became. He screamed into his gag, with no effect. He didn't know what to do. He didn't know where his wand was; after it had fallen from his grasp, he had no clue where it had gone. He could not come to grips with the fact that there was essentially nothing he could do. And they were going to make him watch the entire thing.

Bellatrix struck him hard across the face, hissing that he shut up before they do something truly regrettable to him. She laughed high and cold at her own comment. She knew very well that what she was about to do was as horrible a thing as could be done to Arthur Weasley.

Lucius stood next to the bed, hovering over Molly Prewett. He pointed his wand at her, waking her up. Her eyes were wide with fear as she looked from her captors to Arthur Weasley, struggling helplessly to save her. Bellatrix looked at her smugly.

"This," Lucius announced, looking viciously at Molly, "is for what you've done to my fiancée."

"And my sister," Bellatrix added, turning to face Arthur as she spoke. "And you are going to watch the entire thing."

Both Arthur and Molly's eyes were streaming as they tried to free themselves and escape the situation they knew they were in. It was horrible and disgusting and yet, they couldn't get away. They couldn't wake up from the nightmare they had stumbled into.

Arthur closed his eyes, still trying to break free from his bonds. The attempts were futile, but he could not stop trying. He had to get to her – he had to save her. At the very least, he could not watch what they were going to do to her. It was too horrible.

Lucius removed the gag from Molly Prewett's mouth, explaining that Arthur deserved to hear every scream she made. She was sobbing, large salty tears falling from her eyes as she begged him to let them go. It was awful to see a woman as strong as Molly begging for her freedom. It made Arthur's blood run cold; it somehow made the situation more real – more horrifying.

"Make him watch, Bella," Lucius said in a dangerously soft voice. "Make him see what comes from playing with us."

And suddenly, Arthur felt his eyes widening of their own accord. He could not shut them again. He could not even blink. He was forced to watch as Malfoy climbed across the large bed seductively. He had to watch as his girlfriend tried her best to get away from him. He had to watch as Malfoy caught her bound wrists and slung them over her head, smiling wickedly as he caught her lips in a most bruising kiss. He watched this terrible excuse of a man violate the woman he loved. He was so helpless. There was nothing he could do to stop it. His despair turned to anger at the helplessness of his situation. His freckles faded into the red-glaring anger shining on his face. The air around him began to crackle with powerful magic. He would not let this happen. He would not let this go any farther. Lucius Malfoy would pay for what he intended to do. He had made a very, very big mistake by allowing Arthur into this room.

The crackling grew in volume to the point where Bellatrix could not ignore it.

"What are you doing, Weasley?" she demanded pointing her wand at him furiously. "You cannot escape. You are going to watch."

As the words fell from her mouth, Arthur was able to slash his bonds with the crackling magic around him. He quickly removed his gag. In her surprise, Bellatrix was not able to attack him before he jumped at her. He knocked her to the ground forcefully, successfully gaining her wand in the process. He stunned her before leaping at Malfoy.

"You bastard!" he screamed as he grabbed the blond man by the throat and pulled him forcefully off of the bed and away from Molly, "You disgusting bastard!" He pointed Bellatrix's wand at Lucius' throat, threatening to give him exactly what he deserved.

But Molly stopped him. "Don't, Arthur," she said, "Don't be like him."

In that moment of distraction, Lucius was able to wrench himself from Arthur's grip, he backed towards the bed trying to reach his wand, but Arthur cast a stunning spell at him before he could reach it. He fell to the ground like a stone. As soon as both their captors were sufficiently knocked out, Arthur dropped Bellatrix's wand like it was on fire.

"Molly," he said, climbing onto the bed and carefully untying her wrists and ankles. "Molly, I'm so sorry." His eyes filled with emotion as he looked at her, horrifying pictures of what could have happened floating before his eyes.

As soon as her hands were freed, Molly crawled to Arthur, enveloping herself in his arms, holding tightly. "Thank you," she said over and over as tears fell in torrents down her eyes.

After several minutes, Arthur picked her up from the bed, carrying her to the doorway. He set her onto her feet carefully before turning back towards Lucius. He gave the bastard one quick, sharp kick to the face, hearing the satisfying crunch of a broken nose. "Bastard," he spat before leading Molly out of the room.

"It's all right now, Mol," he said as the door shut heavily behind him. He picked up his wand from the floor as they passed it. "Let's get you to the hospital wing now, dear. We'll get you fixed up and tell the Headmaster what happened. They can't get themselves out of this one, Molly. We'll get them for this."

Molly nodded, and Arthur wasn't sure if she was even listening. It didn't matter, he concluded as they made their way to the hospital wing. She was safe now. That was all that mattered.

**Well, that turned out a bit more violent than I originally intended, but I did at least give it a happy ending. Hope you enjoyed it.**


End file.
